Come Together!
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: Draco's uncles are summoned to Hogwarts to help teach the students now that the school term has become longer, and who are these uncles? read and find out...


**Hi, I'm on a Harry Potter kick I guess… well anyway, I assure you that this story isn't meant to be crack, its mostly just a spin-off, kind of an AU I guess. This first chapter is gonna be a little rushed through, I just want to get it started before it starts to become a fangirl's ramble.**

**I'm going to say this now: this is my disclaimer for the WHOLE story, I forget VERY easily so just consider this the official 'no matter how much I wine and complain, this isn't mine!' kay?**

**Now please, continue on with the story-**

"I can't believe they made the school terms longer, I'm going to be here until I'm 22!" Harry said, staring at the letter he received from the Ministry of Magic over the summer. It was nearly Christmas and he still couldn't believe it.

"Well there were a lot of 'disturbances' as they like to put it, at least now the kids are being taught _real_ defensive spells and how to defend themselves." Hermione defended.

"Yeah well I _still _can't believe that Malfoy Senior is a teacher here now; and speaking of _Malfoys _I can't believe they turned good!" Ron said, piling his plate high with the festive Christmas sweets.

"Well believe it Ron, because he's giving a test the Tuesday after Christmas break; besides, Draco is a good person. You just need to give him a second chance like everyone else has." Hermione said, her nose poking up from her notes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Draco walked up to them. He was wide eyed and surprised.

"What happened to you Draco?" Harry said staring at the blond questioningly.

"I-I just heard my Uncles are coming from America, to help train the kids." Draco sounded like he was ready to pass out from the news.

"Are they that bad or something? You look like Nearly-Headless-Nick took a good run through you." Ron said.

"No, not at all, but they're just… odd." Draco finished carefully. He sat down next to Harry, Ron somewhat glared at him from across the table. "Severus' brothers are more manageable, well one of them at least; but my father's are insane together, the eldest Steven is the definition of an American rockstar." Draco said throwing his head down into his upturned palms.

"When are they coming?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book and actually closing it.

"At lunch time: in four hours." Draco groaned pitifully.

…. … …..

After breakfast rumors of all sorts were passed around school about the oncoming relatives of Malfoy Senior and Snape. Some said that they were esteemed business men, who could make Lucius look like a hillbilly-what ever that was… others said that they were all-American red necks themselves… the oddest of all was that they were famous in the muggle world, weird right?

Well the time had come to finally meet the relatives. No one had eaten yet, the food was too odd to trust (I'm not insulting the British I swear! I just mean how un-advanced food-wise that the wizarding world is compared to America's 'fine cuisine'), thick meat patties smothered imbetween greasy bread with all kinds of toppings, round flat bread was smothered in cheese and tomato sauce, colorful food items on top. The deserts were of all shapes and sizes, some of the treats were so colorful that they looked more like child's play dough than edible food.

The Golden Trio, accompanied by Draco, walked into the Great Hall. They immediately noticed four rain-drenched, black cloaked, unfamiliar figures seated in four new chairs, two on either side of Snape and two on either side of Lucius, who they themselves were two seats away from each other. One of the cloaked figures on the left side of Lucius had long brown hair spilling in loose curls from its hood; another next to the brown haired one, and on Snape's right side had black hair in curtains around the only visible parts of his face, the chin and lips, which were in a loose smile at something the Brown haired one next to him said.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, having gotten up from his seat to take a stand at his owl podium. "As you all probably know, four siblings of our two professors Master Lucius, and Professor Snape have come to assist your teachers with your learning and dueling skills. I've heard the rather outrageous rumors about our American guests and I must tell you now that they aren't backwoods-hillbilly-all-American wizards, they are as intelligent and socially inept as you are. They have requested you treat them with the same respect you treat all of your professors with, they are after all wizards just like you, just from across the pond-so to speak." Dumbledore said, at the end of his little speech he remained at the podium but gestured to the four figures to step forward, two on either side of him.

Snape's supposed siblings stood together on the right, and Lucius' stood on his left. They simultaneously removed their hoods and stood in what felt like an hour's silence. The two on the right were pretty similar; one had short black hair, spiked in the back, with long bangs that fell into his pail face with green eyes (SORRY IF I GOT THAT WRONG). The other was just as pail, he had red around his eyes, with long black hair falling around him in curtains his eyes were almost the same color as his brother's. They both were wearing what looked like black, old fashioned military jackets.

The two on the left looked nothing like Lucius. The one on the outside of the group had dark, nearly black hair with white streaked at the front of the hair crease, his eyes were a dark inky brown/black, his face was wrinkled with age, he had a slight tan and was wearing an open jacket under his cloak, a white shirt was under the long black jacket and unbuttoned down to the last three buttons; he gave a small grin to the 'audience' before turning to his brother. The last one had long light brown hair wisped with white, with what appeared to be a pink and yellow peacock feather hung next to his face, he had a slight tan too, chocolate brown eyes stared back at the crowd of seated students, the most noticeable feature of his face was his mouth, it was _huge_, large lips accompanied the large white smile, a small goatee lay right under his bottom lip as he waved at the students. He had a white shirt that was tied at the end, white bell bottom pants that fit like a second skin around his thighs and _suggested_ his size, and a long white jacket that was pleated and chained together at the ends, nearly brushing the ground around his white boots.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Gerard Way Snape, Frank Lero Snape, Joe Perry Malfoy, and Steven Tyler Malfoy." Right after Dumbledore's introduction all of the muggleborns and mudbloods broke out into a standing ovation, screaming the men's names and whistling.

"_What the bloody hell?" _Ron asked gawking at the crowd.

Hermione stared at him disbelievingly, Draco too. "They're American superstars! The two Snape brothers are in a band called My Chemical Romance, and the two Malfoys are in the legendary band Aerosmith." Hermione said, finding her words almost at once. Draco just nodded dumbly.

They all looked up at the quartet who was talking amongst themselves; Gerard said something to Steven that made him give a rather loud reply "Well I'm sorry I can't measure up to your musical standards you…. lame-ass jingle writer!" (if you can guess what that's from I'll give you a reward) the quartet burst out laughing at the brown haired mans apparent joke.

"Could you please watch your tongue Master Malfoy?" The headmaster said after the group settled down.

"OH! I got an idea!" Gerard said, the man whipped out a black sleek wand with a crystal handle, he aimed it at Steven's mouth before smiling. "Try another one Stevie Nicks!" Gerard said jokingly.

"Fuck you wise-ass!" Steven said, but instead of 'naughty words' there was a monotonous beep and a black bar covered the man's mouth temporarily. The entire great hall laughed, including Snape and Lucius. "_Ha-ha _I'll get you for that later Smart One."

Gerard didn't know how much trouble he had just made for himself.

**How was this? This is just something I've been wanting to publish for FOREVER! So PLEASE give it a chance *begging***


End file.
